Crashing Through Your Door
by mausimoo
Summary: Will doesn't quite know how to react when an unexpected guest comes crashing through his front door.


**Disclaimer: **Glee and all it's lovely characters do not, unfortunately, belong to me.

**Authors Note: **So this is the not-quite-a-sequel to "I've forgotten...", meaning that it is based 2 years later, but I think it works better as a seperate story. So it's probably better if you _haven't_ read the other one first (although hopefully you will want to after this!) Again, not Beta'd, but I can't find any errors so I think it's ok. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.

Will Schuester was going to hell. Of this much he was convinced.

He lay in bed staring at the ceiling, trying to think rationally about the person lying next to him, and what they had just done. He could just about deal with the age difference - after all, they were both adults now, although this had not been the case when they had kissed almost two years ago. Of course, nothing had happened since then - they hadn't even allowed themselves to talk about it in case someone overheard. There was too much at risk here, and neither of them wanted Will to lose his job.

His job. That was definitely worse than the age difference. After all, this was one of his students. And they had had to face each other at school every day and act like nothing had happened. If they had to talk at any time about Spanish, or about Glee club, they always made sure there were other people in the room. It was like an unspoken agreement - they could not handle the possibility of being alone together, even for a minute. But they had behaved, they had controlled themselves. Until now.

But still - this wasn't just another student with a silly crush. Will knew that this was different - _very _different. This was a young man who hadn't even known he could be attracted to men until they had kissed. Will knew he should never have shared his past with the young man, he was afraid that by telling him about his college boyfriend he had somehow planted the idea in his head. After all, Will had accepted the fact that he could be attracted to men and women, but his student had never even considered it. And now, here they were in bed together.

Will didn't know what to do next. He couldn't bear to move away from the gorgeous young man by his side, but maybe he should. Maybe he could sneak out, leaving a note with some excuse for why he had had to leave, and a key to his apartment so that the young man could lock the door on his way out. But Will knew he couldn't do that, wouldn't do that. He remembered the look on the young mans face when he appeared on Will's doorstep earlier that day. At first Will had been simply confused, wondering why on earth he was standing there. "It was my birthday yesterday…" the young man had begun. _Is that it? _Will had thought. _Is he somehow upset because I didn't know about his birthday? _"I'm 18"

He had walked into the apartment, closing the door behind him and causing Will to step back until he was against the wall. The younger man's height meant that Will was forced to look up into his face, desperate to work out the expression he saw there. That was when the young man had leaned down and kissed him; uncertain at first but quickly gathering confidence and momentum until his hands had started to move over Will's shoulders, his arms, his chest…. Will had tried to pull away, tried to protest…this was wrong! So very, very _wrong_… but nothing he could say or do could change things. Their attraction to each other was obvious, the desire that had built up over two years of pretending nothing had happened, trying to ignore their feelings for each other, was too strong. They both wanted this. And that was what Will had kept telling himself as he gently led the young man through to his bedroom. He would have stopped if he had seen or felt any hesitation from the other man. But those eyes had been so _sure, _so confident despite his age, his complete lack of experience. And in those eyes Will had found the strength he needed to continue, despite his fears - for himself and for the beautiful man in his arms.

Will had made his decision - they both had - and now they had to accept it. He turned his body slightly towards the sleeping teen. He looked so peaceful; his soft dark hair a wonderful contrast against his smooth skin. The bedcovers had been tossed aside as the young man slept and Will allowed his eyes to drift over the muscled body, remembering how he had kissed that chest and run his hands across the contours of the arms and torso just half an hour ago.

He was drawn out of his thoughts as the young man started to stir. Will panicked - he wasn't sure yet what he should say, how he should act when his new partner woke up. His eyelids fluttered but he did not wake up, not just yet. Will gave a small sigh of relief. As if he had somehow heard this, the young man turned and placed an arm over Will, pulling their bodies closer together. "Love you Will" he breathed. Will knew the young man was still asleep, but he obviously knew where he was, and more importantly, who he was with.

Will felt his heart flutter and he allowed himself to relax into strong arms. Maybe this wasn't wrong. Yes, this was his student, and that certainly complicated things, but it was very nearly the end of the year, and then he wouldn't be a student anymore. Maybe then they could be together properly. Maybe…

Will couldn't prevent the smile that spread across his face as he looked at the young man in hope. Just before he fell asleep he whispered the words that he had waited so long to say;

"Love you too Finn"


End file.
